The Joys And Sorrows Of Parenthood
by AuroraSilverthorne
Summary: Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine"Kat" Manx found love in "The Day I Fall In Love". Now follow them through the trials and tribulations of raising their four children. Find out what the A and B Squads are up to and see how they each play a part in their self-made extended family.
1. Mister Mom

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx both belong to Disney. I only wrote this because I thought they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is important and always welcome so please feel free to leave me a review or send me a private message. This is a sequel to my previous story "The Day I Fall In Love". Reading the other story isn't necessary, but I would recommend it, especially if you're a fan of Birdy and Kat as a couple.

...

Raising children was no easy task. Dealing with a rambunctious four year old and fraternal twin girls in their terrible twos was exhausting, but exceedingly gratifying, at least to Ex-Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and his wife.

Doctor Katherine Manx continued to work at SPD's earth base as the chief technician while her beloved husband played the role of a stay-at-home dad.

Kat had been hesitant to let Birdy care for the children by himself. It didn't seem right, a mother letting the father do so much of the work, but he had assured her everything would be fine once a daily routine had been established. No one was certain whether his strategy would succeed, especially Kat who wasn't too keen on being away from Birdy or their kids for any length of time, but one of them had to remain on SPD's payroll in order to live at the earth base.

Birdy was still technically working there despite giving up his official status and there were times when Cruger left him in charge whilst he was away. Retirement money only went so far though, and even with his part-time position, Kat was the one bringing in more money.

Many men might've felt threatened by the notion of a woman being the breadwinner. Birdy wasn't that kind of man. He loved Kat and supported her decisions. Fowler found his new occupation quite rewarding.

He was finishing some paperwork for Cruger one morning when one of the twins, Tabitha, came in and climbed up into his lap. Tabby was the splitting image of Kat. She had her mother's green eyes, dark hair and prominent freckles. Her sister, Angora, had Birdy's dark eyes and hair the color of his feathers. Both girls were going through a teething stage-as all Felinian children did at their age. Their fangs were coming in and the ache that accompanied them often made the girls irritable. Tabby picked up a pen and tried to put it in her mouth, but Birdy took it away.

"No, no, sweetheart. We wouldn't want to have to bother Uncle Felix became of a tummy ache, now would we?"

The girl's cat like ears drooped. She tucked her head under her father's chin. Birdy nuzzled her temple with his beak to reassure her everything was alright and then pulled back to examine her baby teeth. He rubbed her canines with a gloved thumb to soothe the ache in her sore gums. "There now. That's better, isn't it?"

Birdy let his daughter chew on the thick leather. He didn't know they were being watched until his wife cleared her throat. Birdy lifted his head to see Kat standing in the doorway to his office.

"She's going to gnaw a hole in your glove," she warned good-naturedly.

"I have others," he replied, "How did you sleep love?"

"Pretty well considering I feel like I swallowed a bowling ball," Kat said, massaging her temples.

Birdy chuckled.

Kat was three months pregnant with their fourth-and if the gods were merciful-last child. It was a boy, or so Kat's brother claimed, and Felix was usually right. Birdy reached out and placed his hand upon Kat's belly. This pregnancy was proving to be more difficult than the first two. Birdy couldn't understand why Felix referred to Kat's constant nausea as morning sickness when it lasted all bloody day. His wife wasn't a complainer, but Kat's ankles were swollen, her breasts were tender, she had odd cravings, bouts of flatulence and a libido that just wouldn't quit. If he had to have sex with her one more time, he swore he was going to get friction burn. Not that Birdy wasn't enjoying it. He adored his wife and delighted in making love to her, but a man needs rest and time to recoup. He wasn't a machine.

Kat and Tabby's stomachs started to rumble. Birdy rubbed his wife's belly and smiled. "Breakfast time." He carried Tabby into the kitchen and sat her down next to Angora who was too preoccupied with a coloring book to notice anything. Jay sent his toy, the replica of an SPD jeep, speeding off the table.

"You should take better care of your toys, Jay, and please don't leave those on the floor. I don't want your mother tripping over them, especially now given her condition."

"Sorry dad," the young Avian boy apologized, "Won't happen again."

Birdy ruffled his son's pale feathers. "Good boy." Jay looked just like his father save for the fact that he had his mother's eyes.

"Need any help?" Kat asked, pausing to admire their girls' drawings.

Birdy shook his head. "I've got it." Kat was a technician, not a cook, and they both knew it. He took a pan down and began making the blueberry pancakes, crispy bacon and scrambled eggs. He was busy serving non-pulp orange juice and ice-cold milk in glasses when they heard the monitor on the door to their personal apartments go off. Birdy pressed several buttons on the monitor in the kitchen letting whoever it was out in the hallway into their home.

"Good morning everyone," Z said, hugging Kat when she and Bridge entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Commander Birdy," Bridge grinned, "Cruger sent us to pick up some paperwork?"

"I've told you before, Bridge, you don't have to call me Commander anymore," Birdy said, "Just call me Fowler or Birdy from now on. That paperwork can wait." He gave each cadet a plate full of food. "Sit down and have some breakfast."

"Cool," Bridge smiled, accepting the glass of orange juice handed to him. "Is there any-"

"One large order of extra buttery toast coming right up," Birdy said before Bridge had an opportunity to finish his question.

"I love blueberry pancakes," Z declared, smiling as she sat down next to Kat.

"Did someone say blueberry pancakes?" Doggie Cruger asked, poking his head into the room.

"We have chocolate chip too if you're interested," Birdy added, handing Commander Cruger his own plate. "Though I must admit I'm surprised to see you, Anubis."

"I just dropped by to check on my cadets," Doggie replied.

Birdy snorted. "You came here to pilfer my pancakes and you know it."

"That too," Doggie admitted.

They ate breakfast and then Doggie offered to escort Jay down to Pre-K so he could hang out with Seth and the other children enrolled in early education classes. Kat had work to do in the lab. She only had another month or so before Doggie put her on maternity leave which probably meant she'd be working late. There was so much to do and so very little time to get it done.

Birdy made Doggie a package of food to take home to Isenia and Cleo-they enjoyed his blueberry pancakes too-and prepared two lunches, one for his son, another for his wife.

Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Birdy shrugged feigning arrogance. "I know."

Jay turned to Cruger. "Hey, Uncle Doggie, I bet you can't guess what dad made me for lunch today."

Doggie had never been one to turn down a challenge. His nostrils flared. "Chicken salad...avocado dressing...chewy chocolate chip cookies...and milk!"

"Wow! Your nose is awesome," Jay exclaimed, following Doggie out of the room.

Kat giggled when Birdy rolled his eyes. She knew he was jealous of Jay's admiration for Doggie. Birdy loved his son, and he understood Jay's fascination with Commander Cruger, but _he_ wanted to be Jay's hero. It wasn't fair. Cruger always came out on top. Just once Birdy wanted to save the day.

Kat must've read his mind because she kissed his cheek and whispered, "You're _my_ hero." Birdy's smile was more sad than reassured and didn't quite reach his eyes.

...

This is only the first chapter in what is going to be a collection of stories surrounding Kat and Birdy and their experiences as parents. I might also include point of view chapters for a few other characters so readers will know what happened to them after the events in The Day I Fall In Love. Feedback is important and always welcome. Please feel free to leave me a review or send me a private message. I look forward to hearing from you ㈴2


	2. Night Terrors

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine Manx both belong to Disney. I just wrote this because I thought they'd make a great (unexpected) couple. Please feel free to leave a review or send me a private message. Feedback is always welcome .

...

With three children of their own, the last thing Kat wanted was for Birdy to get stuck babysitting the Cruger pups. Unfortunately, they didn't have much of a choice.

High Command was adamant that Cruger and Isenia attend a summit they held every year for the higher ranking officers and their spouses. They would only be gone for three days, and since the cadets were all busy with academics and defensive training, it was Fowler's duty to pick up the slack. Kat did what she could to help, and everything seemed to be going well, until the thunderstorm.

It was late, probably around one or two in the morning, when Kat woke to the sound of their bedroom door sliding open. Birdy sat up as soon as he heard the slightly muffled pitter-patter of little feet. Kat leaned over and turned on the lamp. Four faces wrought with fright stared at them from the foot of the bed. Birdy and Kat both relaxed.

Jay held Cleo's hand while Angora and Tabby huddled together in an effort to relieve each others fears.

No need for words. Kat opened her arms and all four children-Felinians, Avian and Sirian alike-scrambled up onto the bed. Birdy took a moment to re-tally their forces. He frowned. "Where is Seth?"

"He's still in my room," Jay replied, "I tried to get him to come with us, but he won't come out from under the covers."

Lightning lit up the murky green sky accompanied by a bout of thunder. All four children pressed in close to Kat who looked toward the door as if she wanted to get up. Birdy shook his head, tossing the covers aside as he slid out of bed. "I'll go get him."

The hallway between his room and that of his son was made darker by the lack of lightning. He'd meant to install some fixtures, but he just hadn't found the time. There was a little lump trembling beneath the Spiderman quilt on Jay's bed. Birdy lowered himself down onto the bed next to Seth. He had always been afraid of Birdy. Fowler didn't know why. Perhaps it was his personality. The pup had seen the ex-supreme commander be harsh, ill-tempered and commanding toward his lower ranking officers many times before his retirement.

"Seth?" The Sirian boy hesitated before poking his head out from under the covers. Birdy frowned when he saw the tears in Seth's eyes. "Why didn't you come into our room with the others?"

Seth couldn't meet his eyes.

"Seth..." He pulled the blanket off the boy so he'd sit up. "Talk to me, Seth. I won't harm you, I promise."

"You don't like me," the pup said, keeping his eyes lowered.

"What on earth would make you think that?" Birdy demanded. He paused upon hearing the tone of his own voice. His children knew him well enough to look past the dour expression and authoritative disposition. It hadn't occurred to Birdy that others might not know him as well.

Birdy scooped Seth up, blanket and all, and carried the Sirian pup out of Jay's bedroom. "Seth, I want you to know you can come to Kat and I for anything. We might not be related, but your father is my closest friend, and that makes us family."

"Does that mean I get to call you, Uncle Birdy?" Seth asked, peering up at him hopefully.

Birdy chuckled. "Yes, Seth, you may call me, Uncle Birdy."

Kat's eyebrows went up when he came in with the pup in his arms. Birdy put his charge down on the bed. "We're alright. Everything is just fine."

Birdy climbed back into bed. Kat laid her head on his chest with a contented sigh. Seth and Jay sat beside Birdy while Cleo and their twins snuggled into Kat's side. It wasn't very long before they fell asleep. The thunderstorm ebbed and flowed throughout the night, but none of the kids were scared, especially Seth. He had his Uncle Birdy to protect him.

...

Sorry it took so long. Things have been sort of hectic. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. ㈴2


End file.
